


a typhoon of savage passion

by scandalous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Will Graham, Biting, Choking, Death Threats, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Season/Series 02, Trans Hannibal Lecter, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Will Graham Knows, it's not mentioned directly but trust me, mentions of murder & cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Hannibal goes to check on Will during his rut. This has unexpected consequences.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 239
Collections: Kinktober 2019, Prompt Table Challenge: Sexy and Kinky





	a typhoon of savage passion

**Author's Note:**

> **kinktober** : day 24 - alpha/beta/omega  
>  **sexy and kinky @ creativechallenges:** neediness
> 
> took some of the dialogue from a rp with my boyfriend, so i added him to the creators list. ily babe! 
> 
> enjoy!

Hannibal has never had his suppressants fail on him, and he doesn't expect them to fail now.

He's hidden every aspect of his caste carefully, only letting it slip when it is needed for his machinations. One of those cases was with Alana Bloom, confessing to her through fake tears that he was an omega in hiding, and had been for over twenty years. He could sense the pity pouring out of her, the desire to take care of this poor little omega in hiding. It was amusing, how she took it all in stride; how he clearly was an emotional, needy thing that needed to be knotted and used.

But he's not, in fact, a needy thing that needs to be knotted and used. He can manage just fine on his own. He  _ has _ managed just fine on his own.

Having planted the seed of a false fear of Will assaulting him if he knew about his caste, Alana will refuse to suspect him for at least quite a long time. Until everything is too obvious for her to ignore it, at the very least.

Will didn't go to work at the BSU, even though he  _ has _ been going pretty regularly now that he's out of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, and thus Jack suggests for him to go check on him. As soon as he parks his car near Will's cabin in Wolf Trap he smells it— the tell-tale scent of an alpha in rut. He shudders and gets out of his car, heading to the door and knocking.

It's a sweet scent that calls for his attention, but he's been confronted by alphas in rut before, and he's never had a problem with it.

Will opens the door, his hair sweat-slick, only in his cotton t-shirt and his boxers, which are clearly damp with pre-come. He growls when he sees Hannibal, baring his teeth, more pheromones oozing out of him in aggression. "Fuck off," he groans. "You know what's happening to me. I don't want to see a cannibal who framed me for murder during my rut. At least not one that's an  _ alpha. _ "

Before he can reply, Will slams the door in his face.

He sighs and uses the spare key he was given months ago to open the door and step inside.

"I just came in to check on you, Will, Jack was worried—"

He's interrupted by Will grabbing him by his throat and slamming him against the wall. He gasps out as he bares his teeth and pushes himself closer to him, fangs peeking out as he tightens his hold, almost enough to choke him. "I told you to go away," he growls.

Hannibal's brain goes fuzzy as soon as Will grabs him, but it takes the growl for slick to start sliding down his thighs. He lets out a shaky breath, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Will," he whimpers out. He's in heat— Will threw him into heat by grabbing him and nearly choking him. Oh, he's doomed.

Will grunts and pushes the collar of Hannibal's suit away from his neck to bury his face against it, scenting deeply and groaning at the smell of an omega in heat. He pulls away, his eyes glinting in a way he can only manage to describe as feral.

"You're an omega," he breathes out. "You, of all people. And you're—" he hisses. "You're walking into my house, well-aware that I'm in rut." He tightens his hold on him enough to choke him for a brief moment, gaining a gasp out of him. "Is this what you were hoping for?"

"I was  _ hoping _ my suppressants wouldn't give out on me," he spits out shakily, trying to get Will off him, hands on his shoulders as he pushes him away weakly. He's definitely not in top shape in this state, his head swimming too much to focus on delivering any blows.

"Watch it," Will grumbles, grabbing both of his wrists with one hand and pinning them to the wall. "I'd hate to have an actual murder for the FBI to investigate me for," he threatens. He pauses for a second, breathing in his scent once again, looking blissed out before he shakes his head. "How unexpected and pathetic," he says, tilting his head. "The Chesapeake Ripper, notorious cannibal and serial killer, is a weak, whorish omega." He chokes him once again and then leans in, to the point they're almost nose-to-nose. "Thrown into heat by the first alpha that bothers to touch him."

Hannibal whimpers. "You're not the first alpha that's bothered to touch me," he snaps, squirming against Will's grip on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he drawls out, "I didn't know you followed other alphas home, waiting for their rut."

"I've been touched by alphas before," he says shakily. "Alana knows. Told her through tears, and everything, breaking down and telling her that I'm a pathetic little omega. She ate my act up, Will— it's no wonder she didn't believe you."

Will growls and slams him against the wall again. " _ Act, _ " he echoes, grinning at him. "You don't have to put on an act, Hannibal. You  _ are _ a pathetic little omega. You have to kill alphas and betas and eat their remains to assert any sort of dominance. That's as pathetic as it gets, Dr. Lecter." He chokes him for a second. "I could kill you right here, right now. Because you're weak and pathetic— you're in heat around an alpha. You are  _ not _ in control."

Hannibal whimpers softly, eyes wide as he looks up at him. He's so wet the must be dripping through his underwear, dizzy with arousal. Will's threats are certainly not helping.

"But I'll give you a choice," he says, eyes glinting, teeth bared. "The way I see it, you've got three options. I kill you, and I bide my time until Jack finds out. You leave, and we both pretend this never happened."

He goes quiet, so Hannibal breathes, "Or?"

"Or," he repeats. "You can stay here, and we can both get what we want." He hums. "I won't force you into any of those options, Hannibal. It's all your choice. But if you follow me to my room, you won't be leaving for about three days. And if you leave, I won't bring this up to anyone."

Hannibal draws in a shaky breath as Will finally gets off him, pulling back. "What am I supposed to do for you to kill me?" he asks teasingly, giving him a lopsided smile. Will's anger and hatred toward him only make him fuzzy inside out with arousal.

"Try anything funny," he says. "Attack me, whatever. Don't test me. I'd hate to rip out your throat— it'd be such a waste." As he speaks, he starts heading toward his bedroom, and Hannibal follows him.

"I doubt you'd hate it," he says.

Will presses him against the wall as soon as they get into his bedroom, a lot gentler than beforehand. "Oh, but I would, Dr. Lecter," he says, leaning down to nip at his throat. He immediately tilts his head back, hips bucking up against him. "Someone could mark you. You could be someone's loyal mate instead of an annoying mutt." He kisses him briefly. "But if I have to, I will. I've been dying to know what you taste like." He starts pulling at Hannibal's clothes. "I see you've made your choice, omega."

"I have," he breathes out, letting Will start to disrobe him. He kisses him messily, eyes fluttering shut as he does all he can to grind against him, desperate and dizzy, clinging onto him as he slowly rips his clothes off.

"You're pathetic," Will breathes out as he pushes him onto his bed, pulling off his boxers and groaning at the slight of his cunt, how he's dripping wet. "You're such a fucking whore," he groans. "Were you this pathetic around Alana?" he asks as he pulls down his own boxers, lining himself up against Hannibal's entrance.

"I never went in heat around her," he pants out. "So not like this, no. Oh God, Will—" he moans when Will pushes into him.

"I get to see every truth about you laid bare," he says airily as he starts fucking into him, Hannibal's legs wrapped around his waist. "I get to see how sadistic you are, and I get to see how pathetic you are. It'd be romantic if you hadn't framed me for murder."

Hannibal moans and he laughs softly. "It can— it can still be romantic," he breathes out. "You're the only one who knows me like I know me."

"I'd say I know you better than you know yourself," he says. "But we can argue about that over dinner."

"I thought you had your reservations about my dinners," he jokes.

"Shut up, omega," he growls.

He whines out at his words. "Yes alpha," he breathes out. His face goes red at the show of submission in those two words. He feels utterly exposed, now, laid bare.

"Good boy," he praises, smiling smugly. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks as he slows down, staying still inside Hannibal.

He whimpers softly at that. "I don't know, what  _ are _ you going to do with me?"

Will gives him a self-satisfied grin. "Use you like a fucktoy," he tells him. "Fuck you and knot you until I'm satisfied, not really caring about your own pleasure." He leans down to nip at his jaw. "Isn't that what you want, omega? To be debased by your victim?"

He swallows thickly, eyes wide with want. "Yes, alpha."

"Of course," he scoffs. "Beg, omega. Beg for me to move."

He whimpers and he pulls out the last bit of shame he has inside him, even in this state. It doesn't matter— he can be embarrassed later. He can regret his choices later. "Please, Will, please, I need you, need you to knot me and fill me with your cum and with your pups and, fuck,  _ please _ —!"

Will's eyes widen at the mention of his pups, and he promptly grabs Hannibal's legs and pushes them up to be against his shoulders before he starts fucking him roughly, growling and grunting as he pounds into him without any shame, stop or consideration for the omega underneath him.

Hannibal never thought he'd enjoy something so demeaning, but he can't help but find himself loving every last second of Will using him.

"Fucking pathetic mutt," Will moans as he fucks him as hard as he can, panting hard. "Such a stupid f-fucking whore, just letting me use you, god I wish I could mark you and bond you to me," he pants.

"Do it," he breathes out, tilting his head back. "Mark me."

"You're not thinking straight," he pants out, shaking his head. "I can't."

"Will," he breathes out. "Mark me. It'll disappear in the morning. We don't have a  _ bond, _ " he breathes out. "Not one strong enough for it. It doesn't— doesn't recognize hatred. As far as I'm aware."

Will grunts and he breathes hard. "When I knot you," he groans. "When I knot you, you'll be mine. I will own the Chesapeake Ripper, at least just for th-three days. Fuck, fuck, Hannibal, holy shit your cunt is so  _ good _ …"

He's tight, he knows that much. Not tight enough to make penetration painful, but he's not been involved with too many alphas; he's the perfect thing to have Will sink into during his rut. 

"Alpha," he moans out. "Knot me, knot me, fill me with your pups, knock me up, knock me up,  _ please! _ "

He's filled with something utterly animalistic, an urge that comes from deep inside him, something biological. To be bred and controlled, dominated by a bigger, stronger alpha. It makes his head swim.

And Will does— he comes deep inside him, knotting him, keeping him stuck with him. At his mercy, completely and utterly. As soon as he comes he leans down and bites down onto his neck, so hard he draws blood. He cries out and squirms against his tight hold on him, how he presses him against the bed. He's at the alpha's mercy— he loathes just how much he likes it.

"Fuck," he breathes, pulling away and licking at the wound. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's okay," he breathes out. "Can you get me off? I'm… I'm really close."

Will tilts his head at him and smiles at him viciously. "No, omega. I will not get you off."

It's definitely not the expected choice of reckoning, but Hannibal can't find it in himself to be mad as he whimpers and squirms softly, desperate for Will's touch.

He knows it'll be a long three days, but that he'll adore every last second of Will Graham dominating him.

("The mark took off," Hannibal tells Will the morning after, his head swimming at the information.

"What?" Will exclaims, grabbing him and tilting his head back to see the mark. It hasn't turned into a simple bruise, the characteristic of the marks that don't become part of a bond. "Fuck. Oh  _ fuck. _ "

Hannibal draws in a shaky breath. "I guess you  _ do _ own me, now."

"I didn't want to  _ actually _ own you!" he exclaims.

He chuckles emptily and pulls him into a kiss. "You'll grow used to it.")


End file.
